Complicated
by CodyCrissen
Summary: It's been five years now after dropping out of the Academy. Kid, Liz, and Patty are all young adults now. Liz, is 21, and still taller than the other three (and finally busty as well). Patty, still immature as ever is now 17 as well. Death the Kid is now 20, and he and Liz are now boyfriend and girlfriend. This story will tie in with Protective and The Way You Make Me Feel.
1. Chapter 1

**Synopsis:**

It's been five years now after dropping out of the Academy. Kid, Liz, and Patty are all young adults now. Liz, is 21, and still taller than the other three (and finally busty as well). Patty, still immature as ever is now 17 as well. Death the Kid is now 20, and he and Liz are now boyfriend and girlfriend. This is the first chapter of many.

**Kid x Liz**

**Rated T**

**Complicated**

**«-¤ Chapter 1 ¤-»**

**Song to set the mood: "**HYFR" by Drake

**Date:** June 4th, 2014

**Time: 8:00 pm**

Death the Kid was standing in front of the mirror in his and Liz's perfectly symmetrical bedroom, fighting with his belt. Kid had grown a lot in the past few years. He was now as tall as Liz. He was wearing his normal white dress shirt, black suit with short white stripes on the shoulders and torso, skull broach, black slacks, and black dress shoes, which is his typical outfit in which he seemed to have multiple of. Kid couldn't quite get his belt perfectly aligned today for some reason. It was frustrating him very badly and he was about to break down and cry out of frustration when Liz opened the door to see why he was taking so long. She snuck in and silently closed the door behind her and then leaned against the door frame, watching Kid struggle with his belt in amusement.

"DAMMIT! You stupid belt! Why won't you cooperate with me?!" Kid yelled at his belt as he struggled with it to make it perfectly aligned. Liz silently walked over to their bed and laid down on it in the middle where she knew Kid would notice her. Surely enough, Kid did notice her. "Elizabeth? How long have you been in here?"

Liz slightly chuckled, "Long enough to see you scream at your 'stupid belt,'" Liz replied, amused at how adorable he was with his OCD fits over his clothing. Liz had to admit, Kid's OCD fits used to annoy the shit out of her, but now, after knowing Kid intimately, and after being his girlfriend for so long, his OCD fits were actually kind of cute.

Kid said nothing back. He was distracted at how beautiful his Elizabeth was, laying there on the bed in all her beauty. Liz had dyed her hair black with three bold white lines through the left side to match her lover's. Liz's formerly C-cup breasts had grown to be D-cups within the last five years. Liz was wearing a black lace bra, with a tight white belly tank top over it to show off her tight stomach and her breasts, a black belly button piercing, two diamond studs in her ears, a pair of dark blue jean booty shorts that were a little skimpier than the one's her sister, Patty always wears, showing how toned her ass is and showing off her thighs, a black leather belt with a white skull pattern attached to a medium sized white skull belt buckle, and a pair of classic style black and white leather converse heels with a complimentary white skull that looked exactly like her belt buckle on the outer side of each shoe to compliment her outfit. Surprisingly, Liz wasn't wearing a hat like she usually does.

Kid stood there staring at her with a slightly open mouth, amazed by her sexiness. He had completely forgotten about his asymmetrical belt now. All he could think about was how lucky he was to have a girl like Elizabeth as his girlfriend.

Kid's mind flashed back to when he first found Elizabeth and Patty. He had stumbled upon them in an alley way. They were the Thompson sisters, the most feared criminals on the streets. They would take anything they wanted, and nobody would do anything about it. They decided to try to mug the wrong man, Liz pinned him to the wall with a gun to his face, then switched out with Patty when she saw she wasn't getting anywhere, neither of them knowing that Kid was a Grim Reaper. Kid convinced them to be his weapons then took them in and took care of them. He showed them a new way of life, and they soon became his only friends and after a while they developed a trust for him. They adored Kid, despite how OCD he was. When Kid found the Thompson sisters, he was mesmerized by Liz's beauty. He fell for her the moment he laid eyes on her. And literally the week after they dropped out of the Academy, Liz confessed her feelings about Kid. And Kid confessed his feelings about her. "What's wrong, Kid?" Liz asked with a concerned look on her face.

Startled, Kid looked up, "Oh… um… nothing. It's nothing," Kid lied. Liz could tell he was hiding something. She could tell by the distant look in his eyes that something was really troubling him. She sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed with her legs on either side of Kid's, and looked up at him with a soft expression, and cupped the right side of his face with her right hand, forcing kid to look at her, "Baby, what's bothering you?"

Kid's shoulders fell, his head drooped a little, and a depressed look appeared on his face. "I'm just scared… I don't know what I'd ever do if I lost you… No, I'm not worried about not having symmetry with only one gun… It's just… I love you and I could never live without you…" Kid's head drooped even lower.

Liz started to blush. She stood up and wrapped her arms around Kid, and she tenderly kissed his lips then rested her forehead against his and stared into his eyes and replied, "I feel the same exact way about you, Kid," with a soft smile. Kid smiled and he kissed Liz's soft lips. Her lipstick tasted like cherries. "Now let's change your outfit shall we?" Kid started to complain, but was cut off by Liz, "I'm not goin' out dressed like this and you dressed in a suit, and I refuse to change, so you have no choice," Liz explained as she looked through Kid's side of the closet for an outfit to wear. "Damn Kid, is this all you have? Suits galore. Sheesh. No wonder that's all you wea… Hold on… Oh my gosh!" Liz pulled out a pair of black khaki shorts and a belt that looked similar to hers, minus the skull pattern. "Wear this," Liz tossed them at Kid.

Kid stared in horror at these clothes that Liz picked out for him. "B-but Liz, I can't wear these. They're ASYMMETRICAL!" Kid dropped down to his knees and started crying loudly. Patty heard this from downstairs, and came running up the stairs and barging into the door.

"Whoa! What'd you do ta him Sis?" Patty asked as loud as fucking possible, with a giggle. Patty was wearing pink pajama pants, and a low cut white blouse.

Liz sighed, "He's having an OCD fit again. All over the fact that the clothes I picked out aren't symmetrical.

Patty laughed hysterically, again, at the top of her lungs. Kid was now in the fetal position, rocking back and forth. Mumbling about how if he wore that, he would be an asymmetrical piece of crap. "How the hell does wearing this make you an asymmetrical piece of crap!?" Liz asked Kid in an annoyed voice.

Kid shuddered, "I-it d-doesn't have a s-shirt."

A "you have to be fucking kidding me" face appeared on Liz's face, "Oh. My. Fucking. Gosh. Are you serious!?" Kid looked up at her with a sad look on his face. "I was just about to get you a shirt!"

Kid dried his eyes, "Y-you were?" He asked innocently.

Liz sighed, "Yes Honey, I was."

"Oh….," Kid had a "I look like an idiot, don't I?" look on his face.

Liz went to Kid's dresser and pulled out a black short sleeve T-shirt, with a blood red DC logo on the chest. "Here," Liz tossed the shirt at Kid. "And wear your black high top Supras." Kid obliged and stripped himself of his suit and put on the clothing that Liz picked out for him. "Better?" Liz asked.

"Yeah. So where are we off to today, Babe?" Kid asked with a quizzical look on his face. Liz had been harassing him to take her on a date since yesterday. Kid had nothing planned, because Liz always had her own plans when she begged to go on a date.

Liz had a mischievous look in her eyes, "You'll see," she grabbed Kid's hand and dragged him out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey, sorry guys, I got Pokemon Y right when it was released, and I've been doing literally nothing but laying it non stop, no sleeping or anything, so I haven't written in a while, so that's why I got this up late. I'm REALLY sorry. I'll be uploading new chapters to my other two stories soon as well, so keep a look out! :D_

**Rated T**

**Complicated**

**«-¤ Chapter 2 ¤-»**

**Song to set the mood: **"Just Lose It" by Eminem

**Date:** June 4th, 2014

**Time: **9:30 pm

"Where the hell are we going, Liz!?" Kid asked as Liz was rushing through the Death City Mall a fast as she could, holding Kid's hand and dragging him along with her. Kid could barely keep up.

Liz replied quickly, "Just a little further," Kid was becoming irritated, when she finally stopped dead in front of a Victoria's Secret. "You are going to help me pick out some sexy lingerie.

"What!? I can't go in there! It's a women's store!" Kid whined like a little child.

Liz stared at Kid with an irritated face, "You HAVE to be kidding me… how old are you? 10? Guys go in this place with their girlfriends all the time," Liz said as she pointed to a couple browsing the different choices of lingerie throughout the store.

Kid blushed, "Oh… I didn't know that…," he stood up and straightened out his clothes, "Okay, let's go in," he grabbed Liz's hand and they walked into the lingerie store. They browsed the different items and Kid picked out a few things, of course they were black or white and lacey. After they checked out, Kid and Liz walked through the mall, and Kid saw a GameStop. "Hey Liz, wait right here."

"Okay," Liz sat down on the bench near the GameStop, and waited for Kid to come back.

Kid walked into the GameStop, and walked up to the counter, "Hi, I pre-ordered the Pokemon X and Pokemon Y editions of the Nintendo 3DS XL's, along with the two games, and I'm here to pick them up?"

"Oh, yeah, okay. What's your name?" the GameStop employee asked as he started typing.

Kid replied, "Death the Kid, the word 'the' is not capitalized."

"Death the Kid? Is your number 42-42-564?" the GameStop employee asked.

"Yes," Kid replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back," the GameStop employee walked into the back room and brough out Pokemon X and Pokemon Y, along with both of the Pokemon X and Y editions of the Nintendo 3DS XL. "It says here that you already payed them in full, so you're good to go," the GameStop employee said as he put them in a sack and handed them to Kid, "Enjoy your games," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, I will," Kid replied as he walked out of GameStop. Kid walked over to Liz who was patiently waiting and playing Angry Birds Star Wars on her Samsung Galaxy S4. "Hey, you ready to go?" Kid asked her.

Liz looked up at Kid then locked her phone and slid it into her pocket, "Yeah. What'd you get?" Liz asked Kid quizzically.

"You'll see when we get home," Kid said with a smile. Liz nodded her head and smiled. Very seldom did her Kid smile, but when he did, it made her day. Kid, being on Liz's right side, slid his hand into Liz's back left pocket, making Liz blush, and Liz laid her head on Kid's shoulder as they walked out to the car. "Now, to Olive Garden?" Kid asked his girlfriend.

Liz thought for a second before replying, "Yeah, I'm in the mood for Italian food," she finally replied as they got into the car.

Kid started the engine, "Okay then, Olive Garden it is," he said as he started backing up out of the parking spot.


End file.
